


The Cowgirl

by Moflrao



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Transformation, Werecow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moflrao/pseuds/Moflrao
Summary: Kaitlynn Austin isn't anything special, and she's alright with it. She has a sweet girlfriend, good parents and a solid sleep schedule. When she comes into close contact with  the cows of her local farm, however, one night of every month will never be the same for her again, and the sight of the full moon will change her life.Welp, bet you've never heard about this kinda thing before. Weird, right? I'm just hoping to write a wholesome relationship between two girls while sprinkling in a new full moon-caused transformation for plot purposes. Hope you all enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	1. Nothing Special

Kaitlynn had never been seen as anything special, and she was totally fine with it. Nobody praised her for major achievements, nobody admired her just for being her. She was just there, and she couldn't have it any other way. All she wanted to do was go to school, live through the week and then go home and enjoy the weekend. It was finally Friday today, and because it had been a particularly exhausting week, she couldn't be more relieved.

She hopped out of bed, stretched, and looked into the mirror on her desk on the other side of the room. Even her body was just average. She had B-cup breasts, not much of a curve to her hips, and just a slight bit of pudge on her belly. She was okay with it. While she wouldn't mind a bigger chest and wider hips, she didn't hope and pray for them. She couldn't ask for anything more than what she already had, because she was totally happy with it all.

Kaitlynn always dressed according to her mood. If she was in a bad or tired mood (which she had been most of the week), she'd wear dark, concealing clothing, most often a hoodie and baggy sweatpants. Today, she wasn't overjoyed, but she was in a peppy mood, so she pulled on a plain dark blue tank-top over her black sports bra, which only just left some of her stomach exposed. She pulled out a pair of red leggings and sat back down on her bed to pull them on, softly humming a bouncy tune as she did. She jumped when a vibration came from her nightstand, followed by the theme song from the Halloween series.

October was always a time she both loved and hated. She loved it for the spooky atmosphere, and of course Halloween night was always a great time for her and her friends to watch horror movies and stuff themselves full of candy. She hated it because she was never not jumpy the whole month, especially toward the holiday. The littlest things, like her phone vibrating, would scare the life out of her.

When she picked up and unplugged her phone, though, a warm feeling rushed through her, and she smiled. She tapped the button to answer, and she almost excitedly answered.

"Hey Rosie," she said, letting a happy giggle escape.

"Hey baby," came Rose's voice, and the sound of it made Kaitlynn's heart flutter. What else is new? she thought.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked out loud, pulling on a pair of jack-o-lantern-patterned socks, covering them with her leggings.

"Dreamt of you," said Rose, and Kaitlynn could hear the shy smile in her voice. Kate giggled as she saw her cheeks redden in the mirror in front of her.

"Yeah?" she said gently. "Why don't you tell me a little about it during lunch today?" She stood up to go to her closet, looking for a hoodie to wear.

"Yes ma'am," said Rose, sending butterflies through Kaitlynn's stomach. She felt her cheeks darken even further as she picked out a bright red varsity jacket.

"Alright, I'll see you there, okay?" she slipped the jacket onto her left arm.

"Yep!" came Rose's response, in a high tone that made Kaitlynn want to squeal. "Love you!"

"Love you too." They each blew kisses through the phone before hanging up. Kate finally let a squeak escape – why was her girlfriend so damn cute? Rose was the absolute best part of her life, next to her parents. Her freshman year, she had helped Kaitlynn deal with a pair of bullies (of course a couple) who had relentlessly teased her when she made the mistake of telling them she was lesbian. Rose had offered only a week after they started hanging out regularly to start something closer, and Kaitlynn hadn't hesitated to say yes.

"Three years today," she whispered excitedly as she looked back into the mirror to make sure she didn't look like she was trying to show off her cleavage. When she felt confident she didn't look like she was getting a big ego, she made her way to the bathroom. She twirled her red hair into French braids on either side of her head, and then she went downstairs.

As she walked, she smelled a strong hit of caramel. When she got down, she saw her mother in the kitchen, who was undoubtedly busy making apple cider caramels, which she had been making annually. Kate felt like it was the main reason so many trick-or-treaters came to their house. She didn't see her father, but the downstairs bathroom door was closed; he was probably fixing his hair as well.

"Morning sweetheart," said her mother, smiling over her shoulder at her.

"Hey Mom," she said. It was beautiful this morning: it was nice and bright, enough that her parents had decided to open most of the windows. A cool breeze blew, but it wasn't enough to make her cold. On top of it all, she could see the reds and oranges of the trees outside, and leaves fell commonly like snow. It was a perfect fall day.

As Kaitlynn walked into the kitchen, the bathroom door opened, and her father walked out of it, his hair slicked back as he always had it. He was in his full school uniform (he taught history at her school), and he picked up the briefcase that had been laid against the wall next in front of the bathroom.

"Hey, gotta go quick," he said, planting a kiss on the side of her head. "See ya there, kiddo."

"Love you Dad," Kate called behind her. She walked through the kitchen as her father got on his way. She fixed herself a small bowl of cereal, her normal school-day breakfast, and she ate it at the normal pace. She always pressured herself to chew as quietly as possible, and she didn't dare open her mouth even once while food was in it. It wasn't a trait she had received from either of her parents, or even her grandparents; her father always said the trait just sprouted out of her psyche, simple as that. While he always meant it jokingly, Kaitlynn always assumed it had to just be the case. When she was done, she dumped the leftover milk in her bowl into the sink and left it in the dishwasher. When she closed it, she saw her mother holding out a wrapped piece of caramel.

"Mischief Night treat," she said, smiling. Kaitlynn smiled and reluctantly took it, always having been shy about accepting any sort of gift from anyone.

"Thanks Mom," she said, putting it in her hoodie pocket. She kissed her mother on the cheek and picked up her backpack as she went toward the door.

"Tell Rose I said hi, alright?" she called. Kaitlynn smiled and nodded, calling back to her.

"I will!" she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and popping a Phillies baseball cap on her head. When she stepped outside, her mood only got better, because the weather was just as gorgeous as it looked. She took in a deep breath of the air and started walking, humming the same tune to herself that she sang while she was getting ready.

******

School was, to her lack of surprise, the same as always. Her first two classes were electives, which she always enjoyed even though she didn't have close friends in them. Her class before lunch was environmental science – she liked this one a lot less, mainly because her teacher was a complete dunce. Kaitlynn could deal with it, even though he reminded them all as they got on their way out of the classroom in a "spooky" voice that tomorrow night was a full moon. While she loved most of what Halloween had to offer and she did admittedly get paranoid, she wasn't superstitious; the full moon meant nothing to her, even on Halloween night. As she could tell from the banter of the people around her, it meant nothing to them either.

"Hey Kate!" came a voice behind her as she made it to her locker. It was Jack, a practically lifelong friend of hers. They had dated during their eighth grade year, but she had broken up with him that summer. It was nothing to do with arguments of any sort. Kaitlynn had just realized during their relationship that she simply wasn't into guys. It had overjoyed her that he didn't get angry and they were still on good terms to this day.

"Hey, what's going on?" she said, in a good enough mood that even if they were on bad terms she couldn't be angry at him. As she punched in her locker combination, he leaned on the one next to hers.

"So, a few of my buddies and I are gonna have a party tomorrow night, you wanna come?" he said. Though she hated to turn Jack down of all people in her school, Kaitlynn sighed.

"I don't think I can," she said reluctantly. "Sorry, Rose and I made plans for a sleepover tomorrow. I don't have a costume anyway." She opened her locker, and as she did Jack nodded.

"Alright, all good," he said, his tone honest. "I hope you guys have a good time." Kaitlynn smiled as she slipped her books into the locker and pushed it shut.

"Thank you," she said. As they made their way to the cafeteria, Jack walked beside her.

"So, I know what you said," he sighed, scratching the side of his head, "but if you did have a costume, what would it be?" Kaitlynn looked up to the corners of her eyes, taking a second to think as she brushed back a loose strand of her hair.

"Probably something like a genderbent Michael Myers, I guess," she eventually said. Jack laughed as they turned into the café, and Kaitlynn started scanning the faces for Rose.

"What, like Mandy Myers?" he joked. She paused for a moment, and turned to him with a blown-away smile, as though he had found the cure for cancer.

"You're a freakin' genius," she said. They both laughed, and Jack held his arms out as he made his way to his friends' table.

"Working my magic," he said. Kate shook her head and tilted her head as she looked over the faces of everyone in the cafeteria, and to a spike of excitement she found Rose's blonde hair, pulled into a pony-tail. An empty seat was next to her, and she jumped to sit beside her.

She felt like it was impossible for Rose not to look gorgeous – she was wearing a white jacket with black polka dots, and under it was a bright green sweater that hugged her form. She was always a bit more well-endowed than Kaitlynn, and the sweater made it clear (Kate always showed joking jealousy since Rose's breasts were nearly two sizes bigger than her own). She was also wearing jeans with rips on the thighs, which was technically against the school dress-code, but nobody gave a shit about it anyway.

"Hey!" she said excitedly, putting her arm around Rose's waist. Rose jumped at the suddenness of her arrival, but she smiled back at her and took her other hand.

"Hey cutie," she said, winking. She snuck a peck on the lips, which of course made Kaitlynn a blushing mess. Trying to hide it as Rose giggled, Kate put a hand up in front of her cheek.

"Hey, don't hide that cute little face," said Rose, trying to pry Kaitlynn's hands down.

"Stoooop," she jokingly whined, to Rose's further amusement. She finally lowered her hands and stuffed her face into Rose's shoulder.

"You look cute," she mumbled into her jacket. Rose let out another giggle and rubbed Kate's back gently.

"You too, babe," she said softly. Kaitlynn leaned back and played shyly with one of her braids as Rose pulled the sandwich she had in half, offering her one of them. Sometimes, Kate swore her girlfriend liked to torture her. They both knew how shy she was about accepting anything from anyone, but Rose still insisted on splitting her lunches with her. While Kaitlynn appreciated it, it still excruciated her, and she could never stop herself from feeling bad.

Last year, before she got fired from her job so that her manager's friend could work instead, she had saved enough money that she could very nearly pay Rose back entirely for all the lunches she had split. That was the one time in the past three years now that Rose had gotten legitimately upset with her, and she felt even worse for that. While she still wanted to repay her, she kept herself from doing that again, though she never wound up spending the money she had saved.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" asked Rose, putting her hand on Kaitlynn's back. Kate blushed and nodded, shyly nibbling her half of the sandwich.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Your house, right?" Rose nodded and rubbed her back slowly, which made Kaitlynn damn near melt; it certainly made her face a darker shade.

"My mom and dad are gonna be out, so we got the house to ourselves," she said, throwing in another wink. Though it was clearly meant to be a flirty remark, Kaitlynn wasn't as embarrassed by this; she knew that Rose didn't have the intentions the comment implied. That didn't mean they wouldn't get intimate necessarily, which Kate didn't mind, but Rose was too sweet to be exclusively focused on intimacy.

"I like the sound of that," she said. Rose smiled and pecked her on the cheek, putting her arm around Kaitlynn's shoulders and holding her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's chapter 1! Give it some time, I promise things'll start getting more interesting in chapter 2, which is currently in the works. I just wanted to spend some time establishing the main characters, Kate and Rose's relationship and the time of year. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Chapter 2 will be up on Wednesday!


	2. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlynn always enjoys walking home from school. Something odd happens to her today, however, and while it isn't enough to ruin her day entirely, it's quite off-putting...

The end of the day came sooner than Kaitlynn thought it would. It felt like ten minutes between lunch and her last class – not that she was complaining, of course. She went straight to her locker as soon as she was able, the only thing on her mind being putting her stuff away, getting her backpack and going home. The weekend was just gonna be fun with her girlfriend; scary movies, lots of cuddles and no problems in sight. It was a freeing feeling after the week she had just had.  
As she slung her bag over her shoulder and slipped what very few books she needed into it, she smiled as the excitement of the weekend rushed her all at once. She asked herself what the hell her problem was, and that only made her want to laugh. When she closed her locker, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Rose coming down the hall, already packed and ready.  
“Hey you,” she said, smiling as she leaned in to kiss her. Kaitlynn blushed and put her hand on Rose’s shoulders, glancing around nervously.  
“R-Rose!” she stutter-whispered. “Not in school!” Rose let out a low giggle as her arm went around Kate’s back.  
“What, you think they got a problem?” she said softly. Kaitlynn let out a quiet, shy moan as Rose’s lips met her neck. She took Rose’s hand tightly and shuddered as a wave of pleasure flooded her. Rose lifted her head with a wink and moved her arm up around Kate’s shoulders.  
“Alright, sorry love,” she giggled quietly as Kaitlynn leaned her head against her shoulder, sighing in a simultaneously frustrated and content tone.  
“You friggin’ better be,” she mumbled, wrapping both her arms around Rose’s waist. Bantering like this, they walked out of the school in each other’s arms, teasing and laughing at each other. Even though they were seemingly biting remarks, they always followed them up by reassuring the other that it was a joke. Rose did it most out of the two of them, and it was just another one of the many reminders as to why Kaitlynn loved her so much. When they reached the parking lot, Rose pulled her keys out of her purse, and Kaitlynn pecked her on the cheek as she started walking down the other sidewalk. She turned back around when she felt Rose’s hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey, do you want a ride?” she asked, gesturing to her car in the lot. “I can drop you off before I go home.” Kaitlynn smiled and took her hand, shaking her head.  
“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “It’s gorgeous, I have no problem with walking. I prefer to walk anyway.” In the past Rose had (only partially) joked about how some of the conditions Kate was willing to walk home in worried her. She did have a car and her license, and it wasn’t the environment that she was worried about, although that was a factor – she just plainly and simply liked to walk over driving.  
“You sure?” asked Rose almost reluctantly. Kaitlynn gave her the most reassuring smile she could and nodded, brushing back the same strand of hair that kept falling into her face (this would’ve annoyed her if she didn’t have such a good day and weekend ahead of her).  
“Totally,” she said. “I’ll call you when I get home, alright?” Rose nodded and sighed as she pecked Kate on the lips again.  
“Okay,” she said. Kaitlynn took both her hands and stood on her toes to kiss her (Rose wasn’t six feet tall or anything, but she was a few inches taller than Kate).  
“I love you,” she said, winking. Rose returned the gesture.  
“Love you more,” she said, and she instantly turned to walk to her car before Kaitlynn could 1-up her. Kate sighed and shook her head, turning to walk the other way. She not only preferred to walk, but she didn’t want to bother Rose anyway; she lived on the complete opposite side of the neighborhood, and it would probably take just as long for Rose to drive her home as it would take Kate to walk home on her own.  
Beside all that, their town had a local farm, and Kaitlynn had become good friends with the couple that owned it. All year round (save for the winter of course), she was more than happy to stop and visit the animals, half of whom she had helped name during her first few visits. Visiting the farm, along with spending time with her family and seeing Rose, was one of the highlights of every day.  
She walked at mostly the same pace every day, so it only took her about five minutes into her walk to arrive at the farm. Today, though, she went out of her way to take her time. The weather was perfect, so perfect that even if it was the worst day of her entire life it would improve her mood at least a little. It made her want to sing out loud, but for now she just stuck to humming.  
Kaitlynn had been so content to walk that it almost surprised her when she came across the farm, but it was a pleasant surprise. She smiled and held her hand out to the horses as she passed them, and she brushed it across a few of their bodies.  
She loved animals; she had convinced her parents to get several pets by now, though at first they only had one dog, which she absolutely fell in love with. The dog lived for almost twelve years, which could have been more if she hadn’t gotten cancer. To this day Kaitlynn had a nasty personal grudge against the disease. Now, almost two years later, they had adopted two new puppies (not to replace their first dog of course) and two guinea pigs, all of which Kaitlynn couldn’t love more.  
Though not many people she knew shared her opinion, Kaitlynn loved pigs, so much so that she hopped over the farm fence to visit them directly. The farm owners didn’t mind; she had been doing it for years by this point. All three of the pigs in the fence knew her too, and they casually made their way over to her as soon as her feet hit the ground. Her back went against the fence holding the cows as she giggled and petted the pigs, whispering to them and leaning down to kiss their foreheads. One of the first few times Rose had seen her do this, she had jokingly accused Kaitlynn of thinking pigs were dogs, and being totally honest with herself, she had to admit that she did sort of treat them the same way she treated her own pets. She didn’t really care, but she had no problem criticizing herself along with anyone who made the same accusation Rose did.  
Still giggling, Kaitlynn stood back up. When she did, she jumped when she felt her shoulder hit something. She turned her head to see the snout of one of the farm’s two cows, and she sighed with relief (because, like she criticized herself for before, she was always jumpy at little things like that this time of year). She reached up to scratch the cow under her chin.  
“Hey Sal,” she whispered. “How you doing, girl?” To her surprise, Sal leaned entirely into her shoulder, closing her eyes as Kate scratched her. Kate smiled and let out a quiet laugh in her surprise, leaning her cheek against Sal’s face.  
“Someone’s cuddly today, huh?” she whispered, gently one-arm hugging her. Sal lifted her face, and almost immediately she licked Kaitlynn slowly on the side of the face. Kate groaned and stepped to the side, wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket.  
“Aw, come on, Sal!” she said, laughing in her disbelief. “What’s up with you today?” She shuddered in joking disgust and wiped her cheek again, just in case she had missed anything. As Sal looked at her obliviously, her eyes drooping, she snickered and shook her head.  
“You’re hopeless,” she said, leaning over to return the lick gesture with a kiss between the eyes. “Alright girl, I’ll see you later.” As she went back to the fence next to the sidewalk, she said goodbye to the pigs and smiled as they sniffed at her leg for a minute. She patted each of them on the head before climbing back over the fence and, with last little goodbyes, getting back on her way home. With more jokingly disgusted shudders, she wiped again at her face every now and then, and she made it a point to herself to wash it twice as much in the shower that evening.  
******  
The day went about as normally as she expected, not that it was any let-down. Her father got home only about a half-hour after she did, and her mother was still at her work computer. It wasn’t just having been licked by a cow; Kaitlynn always got in the shower first thing after she got home. When she got out, she went straight to her room to rest and fully dry off. She spread her towel across her bed (she was still naked and didn’t want to make her sheets wet), laid down on it and went into her phone to call Rose. It took her only a second to pick up, and she (to Kate’s stomach butterflies) turned on her camera.  
“Hey lovebug!” she said happily, waving at her camera. Kate, though she was hesitant at first, turned on her camera as well, making sure to keep its view above her chest; what also reassured her was that she could only see straps over Rose’s shoulders – she was probably topless as well.  
“Hey sweetheart,” she said, biting her lip shyly. When she saw Rose’s cheeks reddening, she felt herself blush as well and brushed back her wet hair. “I just got out of the shower,” she said. Rose nodded, holding her hand up to bite her knuckle.  
“Doesn’t make it any less kinda-sorta hot,” she said quietly. Kate saw her entire face turn red in her camera view, and she put her hair in over it to hide it. She heard Rose giggle, and she sighed.  
“Just had to point it out, didn’t you?” she jokingly accused, pulling her hair away from her face. Rose shrugged and put her thumb under one of the straps on her shoulders.  
“Hey, I’ve got the same thing going on,” she said, smiling. “I’m just keeping a bra on, you flirty bastard.” Kate laughed and threw her hand up.  
“I’m not trying to- alright,” she cut herself off and shook her head, smiling. Rose giggled and sighed, brushing back her hair.  
“So, how was your walk, nice?” she asked. Kate sighed.  
“Well, mostly,” she said. “Sal licked me today.” She rolled her eyes. Rose looked at her in confusion, and Kate cleared her throat.  
“The cow?” she said. Rose nodded with a drawn out “oh” and immediately followed it up with a disgusted face.  
“Really?” she groaned. Kate sighed again, in more frustration this time.  
“Right on the fucking cheek,” she said, starting to laugh. Rose gave a more exaggerated moan and covered her eyes, laughing along.  
“No!” she giggled. Kate took in a deep breath, held it for a second, and then let out an exasperated moan of her own.  
“It sucked,” she said. Rose shook her head.  
“Sounds like it,” she said. “I guess you washed it way better than normal today, huh?” Kaitlynn laughed and nodded.  
“Three times,” she said.  
“Good,” said Rose. They took a pause, during which they both simply stared at each other with faint smiles. This wasn’t uncommon, especially when they hung out; randomly, for anywhere between ten seconds and half a minute, they would stop and stare at each other, and that would commonly lead to a kiss that would likely last twice as long. Needless to say they both loved it. Rose eventually broke the trance.  
“Hey, so, you wanna bring your swimsuit tomorrow?” she asked. “It’s supposed to be another gorgeous day, so I figured I’d go into the process of not giving a shit and open up the pool for a little bit. What do you think?” Kaitlynn thought for only a second before shrugging and raising her eyebrows.  
“Sure, why not?” she said. “Won’t it be a little too cold though?” Rose held up her hand.  
“Is fifty-nine cold to you?” she asked. Kate shrugged again.  
“Not really,” she said.  
“Then pack that swimsuit, girl,” said Rose, getting another laugh out of Kate, who nodded.  
“Alright, I will,” she said, feeling her cheeks redden a bit more. They went on for a long while, just talking about whatever came to mind; what movies they’d watch the next night, where they’d get food (or whether they’d make it), and whether the movies they watched should be scary or just fun. In the middle of the conversation, someone suddenly knocked on Kaitlynn’s door, and instantly she crossed her legs and threw her arm over her chest.  
“Hey Kate! Dinner,” said her mom through the door. Kate’s heart was thumping (more out of the jump-scare of the suddenness of the knock than her mom almost walking in on her naked), but she swallowed and choked out an “Okay!” She didn’t speak until she heard footsteps walking away, and she held her phone back up to see Rose losing her mind laughing.  
“Oh, shut up,” she sighed, smiling in embarrassment. Rose tried a few times to speak through her laughter until she finally got the words out.  
“That was absolutely priceless!” she managed. Kaitlynn rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
“Yeah, well I’ve learned my lesson to actually get dressed when I dry off,” she said, to Rose’s further amusement. Kate sat up with another sigh.  
“Alright, I’ve gotta go,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, nut.” Rose nodded, calming herself and catching her breath.  
“Alright, I’ll pick you up at, like, 10:30, okay?” she asked. Kaitlynn nodded, hearing her stomach growl quietly.  
“Alright,” she said. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Kaitlynn hung up and stood, and when she did the first thing she noticed was that her stomach was very active, which had never happened before today. She put a hand on it and blew it off as just her being hungry, and she pulled on her black pajama pants and pulled on a plain white tank top before going downstairs. As she pulled the tank top down, however, she gasped and cupped one of her breasts; as the fabric went over it, particularly over her nipple, she realized that they both felt incredibly sensitive all of a sudden. She grunted quietly and bit her lip, trying to place whether her chest had ever felt this way before. When the rush of pleasure didn’t pulse through her breasts after the shirt stopped moving, she slowly forgot entirely about it, hoping it was just her conversation with Rose that had excited her. That was probably it, wasn’t it…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's chapter 2 for ya. I told you more would happen this time, lmao. So, hopefully you'll be able to see where this is starting to go. Next Wednesday, we'll be able to see what's going on with Kate! I promise it isn't bad... or is it? >:D
> 
> Moflrao out.


	3. Halloween Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so, I know what I said in my note last time, but through writing this chapter, I had to put off actually finding out what was going on with Kaitlynn until chapter 4, because if I had written any more in this one chapter, it just would've been way too long to keep into one chapter. Sorry about that.
> 
> On a side note, real talk. I am enjoying writing this story, please don't take it any other way. But the thing is, I've been working on a much, much bigger story for the past few years, and right now I'm on my third and potentially final draft, whose deadline I set to Christmas next month. I want to focus on it hard from now until it's done, which means that, for a time, I'm gonna be putting this and all other projects I have in progress on the back burner. Don't worry - this story isn't ending! I'm enjoying writing it, really, and I'm honestly proud of myself for keeping it going for a month now consistently. It's just that the other story I'm working on is nearly finished, and the deadline I set is coming up, so I want to take some time to focus on that. Thanks for reading so far, and I promise you that The Cowgirl will return soon!

The first second Kaitlynn woke up, her eyes went wide, and she sighed and thought Oh, no. She felt horribly nauseous, and her stomach was even louder and more active than it had been last night. She put both hands across it and closed her eyes again, clenching her fists; of course she felt sick the one day she absolutely couldn't afford to. As frustrating as it was, she refused to let it ruin her entire day, and she hopped out of bed. She picked up her phone, and despite her nausea she smiled when she turned it on. A text from Rose flashed across the screen.

Rose – Good morning sunshine! Be there closer to 11

This was followed by a string of purple hearts, which made Kaitlynn giggle quietly. She checked the time to see it was 10:00 – much later than she usually slept, especially when she went to bed at 9:30, as she had done last night. She opened her texting app and responded, typing quickly.

K love. See you then!

She strung a line of blue hearts in response and felt herself blush as she put the phone on her desk. When she looked in the mirror, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she was appalled by the state her hair was in and quickly grabbed her brush. As she did, her stomach only gurgled higher in volume, and she glared down at it.

"Shut up!" she hissed. She sucked it in, and to her surprise it helped calm it down a bit. She felt it churning still, but it wasn't as horribly noisy as it had been so far, and that was something. When her hair was in a slightly presentable state, she put down her comb and pulled out the tote bag she now only used if she was staying somewhere for a night or two. Finally forgetting about her nausea, she hummed to herself quietly as she opened the top drawer of her night-stand, pulling out her swimsuit and putting both parts in the very bottom of her bag. She put a pair of leggings in over them, and then a bright blue tank top. She never packed socks for anything; she was always way too lazy to not just wear the same pair twice in a row, and these were her ghost-patterned socks anyway. Them being seasonal was her excuse.

When her clothes were packed, she slipped her white tank-top back on (she had taken it off before she went to bed and put on her black sports bra instead), comforted slightly by the fact that she didn't feel another sudden rush of pleasure through her chest. While she didn't mind feeling the rush, of course, it had been a bit unsettling that last night it had been caused simply by pulling her shirt on. Either way, she hadn't felt it just now, and she didn't feel it last night pulling on her bra.

She swapped her pajama pants for a pair of black leggings, and she picked up her varsity jacket she had worn yesterday, folding it up and slipping it into her bag; her window was open, and either way she knew from what Rose had said that today was gorgeous and as of now she had no need for a jacket at the moment. She checked three times over to make sure she was fully packed, and when she was confident she had everything, she slipped her phone into her waistband, slung the straps over her shoulder and went downstairs.

Her parents were sitting on the living-room couch next to the front windows, like they did every weekend. Recently it had become a tradition for the conversations they had to turn into life lessons, so this particular morning she was happy that she had somewhere to be. Not because she didn't like talking to her parents, of course – it was just that she was worried her stomach would act up again, and she didn't want to worry them.

"Hey kiddo," said her father, smiling at her. Kaitlynn smiled and waved, feeling her nausea starting to return; she hoped eating something would help with that.

"Morning," she said, leaving her bag against the back of the love-seat. She went quickly to the kitchen and got an apple from the refrigerator, leaning against the counter as she bit into it.

"Hey Katie," called her mother from the living room. "Did you and Rose ever work out a specific time today?" As she chewed the apple, Kaitlynn pulled out her phone and checked the time; it was 10:45. Mentally scolding herself for taking so long to get ready, she nodded and put the phone on the counter.

"Yeah, she'll be here in like fifteen minutes," she called back. When she took another bite of the apple, she paused as her mother answered her understanding and her parents' conversation went on. All of a sudden, she noticed that she had been opening her mouth as she chewed, and she quickly righted herself, slowly chewing now in confusion. What was that about? She made sure to pay extra attention to keep her chewing normal until she was done, and she tossed the apple core into the sink as she stepped away from it, trying to reason with herself as to what was going on. She felt a vibration at her hip, and she pulled her phone out to see another text from Rose.

Rose – Almost there, at your road

A smile half-crossed her face as she opened her app to respond.

Don't text and drive!

A second later, the response came back.

At a light, we're fine XD

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head, letting her smile fully escape.

Alright, see you in a minute

She slipped her phone back into her waistband and picked her bag up, slinging it and her purse back over her shoulder as she walked into the living room.

"She's almost here," she said, leaning over to hug her mother.

"Alright, have fun," she said as she kissed Kate's cheek, smiling. Kate smiled and nodded as she hugged her father, who patted her back.

"Just keep in mind," he said, "if you see a guy in a blue jumpsuit and a white mask, freaking. Bail." They all laughed, and Kate nodded as though she was trying to glue the advice into her memory.

"I'll definitely keep it in mind," she said. As her mother jokingly scolded her father for making her paranoid about fictional characters, Kaitlynn glanced out the window to see Rose's red car coming down the road, and she waved to them as she went toward the door.

"Alright, bye guys," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," they called back, waving to her as she went out the door. Rose parked in front of the house just as she shut it.

"Hey baby," said Rose as she got out of the car to hug her. Kaitlynn giggled as she leaned into the hug, leaning her head against Rose's shoulder.

"Hey," she said quietly, feeling safe the same way she always did when Rose held her. They stood in each other's arms for a while longer, and when they stepped back Rose waved at the windows, and they could see Kaitlynn's parents wave back. Rose opened the passenger door, and Kate pecked her cheek as she sat down.

"Thanks," she said. Rose smiled and nodded as she shut the door and got back into the driver's seat, sighing as she turned to back up and turn around. Putting her bag on the floor at her feet, Kaitlynn reached over to put her hand on Rose's thigh.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked gently. "You're really quiet." Rose nodded as they got on their way, keeping her eyes straight on the road.

"Yeah, just tired," she said, and as if on cue a yawn escaped her. "That and you know how zoned I get when I drive." Kate giggled and nodded.

"Oh, okay," she said, patting Rose's leg before moving her hand away. "Just wanted to check." Rose yawned again, putting her hand over her mouth and keeping the wheel admirably steady with her other.

"I woke up at like 10:25," she said, giggling softly. Kaitlynn laughed, shaking her head.

"So that's why you got here closer to 11," she said. Rose rolled her eyes, smiling sleepily and shrugging. Kate shrugged, glancing out the window as they passed the farm; the couple were both out and about, feeding the last few animal pens. She could never help smiling when she saw it.

"Don't act like you don't oversleep," said Rose. Kate shrugged, turning back to her and shaking her head.

"Hey, I'm not," she said. "I slept about an hour and a half later than normal." Rose's laugh was interrupted by a yawn, and she shrugged.

"So I guess it's safe to say we both need coffee?" she asked. Kate snickered and shrugged.

"Read my mind," she said.

******

After a quick stop and a few sips of coffee, they were both back up to their energetic, bubbly personalities. Rose's house was huge – not quite a mansion, of course, but definitely bigger than any other neighborhood house. It had been three years of hanging out, and Kaitlynn still felt hesitant to touch anything in the house because she worried she'd break it. Still, Rose was as careless as anyone would be in their house, so Kate tried to relax.

"So," sighed Rose, flopping onto the living room couch, "what do you wanna do?" Kaitlynn let our a sigh of her own, scratching her arm as she sat next to her.

"You pick," she said, shrugging. "We both know I'm heavily indecisive." Rose smiled as she looked into the corners of her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Hmm... I have to think." Kate smiled as Rose turned herself to face away from her and leaned back to rest her head in her lap. Blushing, Kaitlynn held up her hands and laughed.

"What are you doing, goofball?" she asked. Rose reached up to put a finger on Kate's nose.

"Thinking," she said, smirking and putting both hands across her chest. Kaitlynn giggled and crossed her arms, leaning her head back against the couch. Rose's parents weren't intrusive or constantly on their backs, but there was something about them being gone and Kate and Rose having the day to just spend together that felt freeing. She gently stroked Rose's brown hair, and in response Rose's cheeks reddened and she closed her eyes for a second, humming happily.

"That helps," she said softly. Kate smiled and kept slowly stroking Rose's soft hair, almost feeling motherly. Finally, Rose held her finger up.

"I have decided!" she said, jokingly triumphant. Kaitlynn let out another giggle.

"What's that?" she asked. Rose sat up, turning back around and kneeling on the couch, her hands on Kaitlynn's left leg to hold herself up.

"Why don't we swim for a bit, and then maybe we could pick up lunch?" she said. Kaitlynn shrugged, smiling.

"Sounds good to me," she said. Rose nodded and stood, holding out her hand cinematically.

"Then come, my love!" she said. Kaitlynn laughed and took her hand, and Rose pulled her right up and into her arms. Giggling, Kate put her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"Sounds like that coffee did its work on you, huh?" she put a hand on Rose's cheek and kissed her, and she shrugged with her eyebrow raised.

"Who gives a shit?" she asked, extending the last word as she pulled Kate by the hand into the kitchen. Kate let more laughter escape as she followed Rose as quickly as she could manage, feeling another itch nag at her left hip. She scratched it as she picked up her bag, setting it down on the counter.

"Alright, I'll just be a sec, okay?" Rose took Kaitlynn's hand, starting to walk away, presumably to her room to change. Kate nodded and smiled, brushing back her hair.

"Okay," she said, winking. Rose returned the gesture as she walked away to go upstairs. Kaitlynn, making sure she wasn't in front of any windows, sighed and stripped down, getting her swimsuit on. When she went to tie on the bikini, however, she looked at her stomach in disappointed surprise; she was terribly bloated. How, though? She had only eaten an apple and drank half a cup of coffee. If they had gotten a full meal, she might not be as disappointed, but for just an apple? She threw her hands up and simply sucked it in as well as she could – her stomach wasn't as loud anymore, at least, and she hadn't felt nauseous for a while now. That was something.

Kate was just finishing tying her bikini when Rose came back down, and when she saw her butterflies flooded her stomach. This had happened every time she saw Rose in a swimsuit, of course, but she had gotten a new one; this one was a one-piece suit, completely black with purple stripes down the sides and across her chest. The stripes went up her shoulders following thin straps, and Kaitlynn tried not to stare between them, though Rose probably wouldn't have minded. When Rose smiled, twirled and flipped her hair up, Kate could see that there was no solid upper back, and that the straps simply joined together behind her neck. The only back was connected at her hips to cover her rear.

"What do you think?" she asked, walking up to Kaitlynn to put her hands on her sides. Kate, slowly moving her hands up to hold Rose's arms, stuttered a few times, and she could tell she was a complete blushing mess.

"I... You look..." She attempted it a few more times before Rose simply pulled her in to kiss her, and she held it for a long while. Kaitlynn sighed in pleasure and surprise as she moved her arms around Rose's shoulders, and they both closed their eyes. For a while, they both got completely absorbed in the kiss, holding each other close and occasionally pulling back for a second to smile at each other. One of these times, a loud gurgle came from Kate's stomach, and she looked down at it and sucked it in as far as possible, groaning in embarrassment. Rose smirked and put her hand on Kaitlynn's cheek gently, keeping the other hand just under her arm.

"You alright?" she asked, her tone more concerned than teasing. Kaitlynn nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact as well as she could.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she sighed. "That's been happening all morning, I still don't know why." She moved a hand up to cover her face, but Rose lowered it and took her face in both hands.

"Hey, it's alright," she said gently, smiling warmly. Kate nodded and sighed again, brushing back her hair. Rose moved her hands to her shoulders. "Sweetie, really, don't be nervous. It's just something going on – you didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm not nervous," said Kate shyly, fiddling with a clump of her red hair. Rose's hands left Kate's shoulders and went to her hips.

"We both know when you play with your hair that you are too nervous," she said. Kaitlynn quickly flung her hands down, and Rose's smile came back. "Really, don't be so embarrassed. Are you just hungry? Do you wanna get lunch first?" Kate shook her head quickly, her eyes on the counter.

"No, no," she said. "If anything I'm not hungry, which makes less sense. I'll be fine, really. Thank you though, it's sweet that you wanted to help." She leaned on the counter as she waited for her blush to go away, and Rose's hand gently rubbing her back helped her relax more. Eventually she stood back up and smiled, leaning her head against Rose's shoulder and putting both her arms around her hips.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she said. Rose smiled and put her arm around her shoulders as they went to the back door. She held it open, and as Kate smiled and stepped outside, she felt her blush come back, but this time it was her own fault.

"For the record," she said, "I was trying to say that I've never seen anyone pull off sexy and drop-dead gorgeous as well as you." Now it was Rose's turn to blush, and she blushed. She went out of her way to take her time closing the door, and even when she was done and she turned back around, her cheeks were still dark red.

"Thanks babe," she said quietly. Kaitlynn giggled, took her hand and got on her toes to peck her cheek.

"Mm-hm," she said, winking as they walked to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully now you see what I mean by there being so much story at this point that adding what I wrote in chapter 4 would just make it half a book's worth of stuff lol. Sorry about that, mistake completely on my part. Whenever I get back, I promise you'll find out! Until next time.
> 
> Moflrao out.


	4. I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE

Ah hah, you thought this was gonna be one of THOSE fanfictions, didn't you? You thought I was done? I mean maybe you didn't, what do I know.

Anyway, I'm back. I finished the project I originally left to focus on, and I've taken a lot of time to relax and to get myself back into the groove of writing. Updates will come back every Wednesday again, and now that I can focus on The Cowgirl exclusively for a while, there might be some chapters finished ahead of schedule! Until Wednesday, I'm gonna read through the first few chapters again to recap myself, and then I'll get back to work. Sorry about the huge delay on the story, but here's to its continuing. See you guys in chapter 5.

Moflrao out.


	5. Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's starting to worry. Clearly, something isn't right, and it's starting to bother her more and more the worse it gets. Is she just sick? Rose has her back, and she vows not to let anything happen to her, but... is that even enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go boys. Sorry about the huge cliffhanger I had to leave you guys on last time. I hope you're all as happy to see the story back as I am to keep it going XD thanks for bearing with me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Both of them standing at the deep end, Rose took Kaitlynn’s hands and smiled at her.  
“Alright love, I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, I’ve always loved you,” she said. Kate smiled and narrowed her eyes.  
“I love you too,” she said slowly. Before she could ask what she meant, Rose sighed and slowly fell sideways into the water. Kaitlynn gasped and laughed as she came back up to the surface, flipping her hair out of her face.  
“Whoo!” she laughed, pulling her hair back. “Alright, I admit it, it’s a little cold!” Kate giggled and crossed her arms, tilting her head a bit.  
“Now what do you say?” she jokingly scolded. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling.  
“You were right,” she said. Kate laughed and put her hands on her hips.  
“You bet you cute little ass,” she said. “Now I’m wondering whether I should even hop in with you.” Rose giggled and held up her arms.  
“Come on, jump,” she said. “I’ll keep you up.” Kaitlynn shrugged and nodded, straightening her bikini straps.  
“Fine, but you better catch me,” she said. Rose nodded.  
“I will, hun,” she said, winking. Kaitlynn sighed, smiled and leapt toward Rose, and instantly her entire body was surrounded by freezing cold water, save for Rose’s arms catching her around the hips and keeping her sides warm. She got her head above the surface as quickly as possible, leaning her forehead against Rose’s and breathing heavily in her surprise.  
“Holy shit,” she whispered, holding onto Rose’s shoulders. Rose smiled and held her as protectively as she could, keeping her hands firmly on her hips.  
“You alright?” she asked gently. “We can get out if it’s too cold.” Kaitlynn shook her head, moving her arms around Rose’s shoulders.  
“No, no, it’s alright,” she said, pulling herself up against Rose entirely. “I just gotta hold onto you the whole time, okay?” They both giggled and Rose nodded, pulling Kaitlynn’s head down to lean against her chest.  
“I’ll keep you close,” she whispered as Kate closed her eyes, sighing happily. For a long time they just floated along, holding each other tightly and occasionally whispering to each other. After a minute or so they both forgot about the cold, and Kate forgot about her bloated and growling stomach, which had settled itself down. These were always her favorite moments; very few words, cuddles and just spending time together. After a while, Rose tapped her shoulder, still keeping her close.  
“Hey, I just had an idea,” she whispered. Kaitlynn nodded and took her hand, smiling softly at her. Rose smiled. “So, what if we skipped a ‘proper’ dinner and just lived off candy for tonight? It being Halloween and stuff.” Kaitlynn laughed and shrugged, shaking her head.  
“I mean, it probably wouldn’t be the best choice health-wise,” she said. Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged in response.  
“Fuck health,” she said. They both burst out laughing, and Kaitlynn pulled herself in to lean her head on Rose’s shoulder. In the middle of their laughing, Kaitlynn found herself getting teary-eyed, and her laughs started to sound more like crying. Rose froze for a second, and then she pulled herself back, holding Kaitlynn’s shoulders.  
“Hey, whoa, whoa,” she cupped Kaitlynn’s cheek as she began to cry, still smiling. “What’s the matter?” Kate shook her head, holding Rose’s wrist and leaning into her hand.  
“Nothing’s wrong,” she said, wiping her eyes with her other hand. “I just… I love you so fucking much. It’s, like, impossible to put it into words, I just can’t physically explain how much I just care about you and how much I want to be with you all the time.” She caught herself starting to rant and cut herself off, closing her eyes and leaning back in to hug Rose, who smiled softly and held her close. After a minute, as Kaitlynn started to get herself back together, Rose moved her hands to hold Kaitlynn under the arms, her smile still soft almost motherly.  
“Hey, you know what?” she asked softly. Kaitlynn looked up at her again, sniffing and wiping her eyes. “What if we do exactly that, stay together our entire life?” Kate’s eyes went wide as she went completely silent, looking at her in confusion. Rose’s smile got wider and she moved one hand to stroke her hair. “As soon as we graduate, let’s find a place, move in together and get married. I mean, you just said it’s impossible to put into words how much you love me, and being honest I feel the exact same way. So what do you think, sound like a plan?” Kaitlynn covered her mouth for a second before throwing herself back into their hug, half laughing and half crying in her joy.  
“Yes,” she said. “Eight thousand freaking times, yes!”  
******  
About an hour or so later, they got out of the water, and they laid towels across lounge chairs next to the pool and sat there while they dried. They both lay facing each other, holding their heads up on one hand each. Their other hands were clasped together in the middle of them, and Rose’s thumb gently rubbed Kaitlynn’s.  
“Do you remember our first kiss?” asked Kate softly, smiling fondly. Rose giggled quietly, her cheeks reddening a bit.  
“I couldn’t forget if I wanted to,” she said gently. “The Snow-Ball dance, freshman year. We had gotten together about a month beforehand. I remember every little thing about the whole night; that gorgeous dress you wore, the snow as we were coming outside, and then how I led you behind the school away from everyone and kissed you there.” Kate giggled and nodded slowly, sighing happily as memories flooded her.  
“Mmhmm,” she said. “I remember I felt like I was gonna throw up when I realized what was happening. In a good way of course.” Rose smiled and nodded.  
“How do you think I felt when I led you around?” she giggled. Kate sighed and pulled Rose’s hand up to kiss it gently.  
“And now here we are,” she said. “Are we gonna tell our parents, you think?” Rose shrugged.  
“At some point, yeah,” she said. “I mean, we can’t hide a marriage from them.” Kaitlynn laughed, shaking her head.  
“I guess I should’ve thought of that,” she scolded herself. “I mean, I know for sure I wouldn’t be able to pay for a wedding dress on my own anyway.” Rose nodded.  
“And I couldn’t pay for a tux, you know how expensive those things are?” she laughed. Kaitlynn blushed a bit, looking at her in surprise.  
“You wanna get a tux?” she asked. Rose shrugged as though it was obvious.  
“Well, yeah,” she said. “One of us would have to be the ‘groom.’ Why, would you prefer I wore a dress instead?” Kaitlynn leaned forward a bit.  
“No, no,” she said quickly, “no, I’d be happy with whatever you were happy with, it’s just that I thought you’d stick with a dress, especially with how stunning you looked at the dance.” Rose blushed and shook her head, looking down.  
“Nah,” she said quietly. “I feel like I’d be more of a suit girl anyway.” Kate shrugged.  
“Hey, I’m not complaining,” she said. “You’d look sexy in a tux.”  
“Ah, shut up,” Rose sighed as her face turned dark red. Kaitlynn laughed, nodding.  
“Yes, dear,” she teased.  
******  
The day went smoothly as it went on, despite the occasional embarrassing growl from Kaitlynn’s stomach. As the time got closer to 5, they started seeing trick-or-treaters, and a majority of them both Kate and Rose gasped at and ranted about how cute they were (this of course was only to the little kids). One of the groups of little ones, Kate’s stomach gave a particularly loud growl, which would have made her blush twice as deeply if Rose hadn’t interrupted the laughter by jokingly declaring that Kaitlynn “hungered for their fear.” Kate threw an appreciative smile her way before making as frightening a face as she could manage, and that scared the laughter out of them.  
“Thanks love,” she sighed once they closed the door, closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. Rose giggled and pulled her into a hug.  
“Just following the spirit,” she said gently. When they pulled back, concern came over her face, and she put her hand to Kaitlynn’s cheek. “Hey, do you feel alright?” Confused, Kaitlynn took Rose’s wrist in both her hands and nodded.  
“Yeah, why?” she asked gently. Rose shook her head slowly.  
“You look a little pale,” she said, pulling up one of Kate’s straps with her free hand. Kate’s eyebrows raised.  
“Do I?” she asked quietly. Rose shrugged after a second, shaking her head.  
“Eh, it’s probably just the light,” she said, smiling faintly. “If you feel alright, then…” She shrugged again, looking down. Kaitlynn put her hand to her cheek, turning her head back up.  
“Hey, whoa,” she said in an alarmed tone, “you never shrug multiple times in a row unless you’re really worried.” Rose tried to protest, but Kate quickly stood on her toes to kiss her. “Hey, look,” she said in a more motherly, gentle tone, “I barely get outside anymore anyway.” Rose laughed quietly, and Kate’s smile came back. “I’m alright, really. Don’t worry about me.” Rose looked at her quietly for a moment, then nodded.  
“Alright,” she sighed. Kate smiled and kissed her again, and in no time at all they forgot about the entire thing. As they had decided earlier, their dinner was entirely candy that they didn’t give out. As she ate, Kate sighed in frustration as her stomach bloated further, seemingly after each time she swallowed. When she openly showed her frustration, Rose looked at it and hummed in thought.  
“That is weird,” she said slowly, holding her hand in front of it and looking back at her. Kate nodded, and she gently put her hand on her stomach. Kaitlynn felt a rush of shy pleasure, and she held still as well as possible as Rose gently pressed down on specific spots.  
“You feel anything weird?” she asked gently, putting her other arm around her back. Kaitlynn shrugged and shook her head, leaning it against Rose’s shoulder.  
“Not really,” she said. Rose nodded slowly and held her close for a moment.  
“Well, if nothing feels too weird, I’m not sure what it is,” she said, looking down at her and taking her hand. “We did get a big lunch, maybe it’s that?” Kaitlynn shrugged, sighing.  
“I guess,” she said. Rose kissed her head, trying to reassure her.  
“What do you wanna do?” she asked, turning Kaitlynn’s head a bit. Kate shrugged, leaning her head into Rose’s chest.  
“Surprise me,” she whispered. Rose suddenly grabbed her hips, and she squeaked and jumped horribly, panting and putting her hand over her heart. When Rose saw her confused look, she shrugged with a smirk.  
“Hey, you said to surprise you,” she said. Kaitlynn rolled her eyes and pushed her arm, trying to hide her smile at the sound of Rose’s laughter.  
“Screw you,” she muttered. Rose’s arm went around her shoulders, and she kissed her on the cheek.  
“How about a creepy movie?” she asked. Kaitlynn crossed her arms and pouted, looking away. Rose giggled and pulled her closer, giving her a side-hug. “Can I make it up to you if I let you pick what we watch?” Kaitlynn finally let her smile and a quiet giggle escape, and she turned to hug her fully.  
“I can’t be mad at you anyway,” she said softly. Rose laughed and squeezed her for a second, moving her hands to her hips.  
“How about Halloween?” she asked. “I know that’s your favorite.” Kaitlynn smiled and put her hands on Rose’s.  
“If you’re happy, I’m happy,” she said. Rose brushed Kate’s hair back gently and nodded, kissing her forehead.  
“When I’m with you I can’t be unhappy,” she said.  
******  
Now, Kaitlynn hadn’t been getting worried for the night. It was around 11 o’clock that she started. They had paused the movie, and Rose was in the middle of making popcorn in the kitchen when Kaitlynn suddenly started shaking. It wasn’t violently, but it was almost uncontrollable. Also, her stomach began growling again, and now even sucking it in wasn’t helping as much. Hoping she was just getting cold, she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, snapping the buttons shut. Almost as soon as she did that, her left arm itched violently, and she scratched it quickly. As Rose came back with a bowl of popcorn for each of them, she smiled, almost laughing.  
“Got cold?” she asked, putting her bowl down in front of her. Kate shrugged, scratching her right thigh.  
“I think so,” she said, trying to hold herself still. “Rose, hun, do I feel cold to you?” Instantly concern took Rose again, and her hand went to her forehead. She turned it over and pressed the back of her knuckles to it, and after a second she shrugged and put her arm on her back.  
“You feel alright,” she said softly. “Why, do you feel sick?” Kaitlynn shrugged and shook her head.  
“I don’t know,” she said quietly. “I just feel a little shaky.” Rose took her hand.  
“Do you want to go to sleep?” she asked. “Maybe you just need some rest.” Kaitlynn shrugged, shaking her head as she started to shake more openly again.  
“I don’t even feel like I could sleep,” she said, closing her eyes for a moment. “Can you just hold onto me?” Rose nodded, pulling her with both her arms into a tight hug.  
“Of course,” she said, “of course.” When she was sure they were both comfortable, she played the movie again, and they resumed the final confrontation of the story. As it went on, Kate’s worry increased; itches started popping up rapidly across her body, and her stomach began growling so much that sucking in did nothing anymore. Rose started to check on her more regularly, and every time, while she tried to assure her that she was fine, she was finding herself harder and harder to believe. Finally, after a very loud gurgle, Kate sat up abruptly, clutching her stomach with both hands.  
“Rose, I think I just gotta go to the bathroom,” she said quickly. Rose, as if she was almost hoping for Kate to say that, sat up instantly, pausing the movie and nodding.  
“Yeah, yeah, alright,” she said, standing up. Kate stood with a groan, still holding her stomach with her left hand and putting her right arm around Rose’s back. Rose whispered gently to her as they walked down the hallway and up the stairs, just barely audible over Kate’s slight grunts and the gurgling coming from her stomach. Eventually, she opened a door on their left.  
“Here, take your time,” she said as Kaitlynn stepped inside. Before she closed the door, Rose grabbed her shoulder. Kate turned and sighed, shaking her head.  
“I’m fine, sweetheart,” she said before Rose asked anything. “I just need a minute, alright? Just keep watching the movie – I’ve seen it like eighty times. I’ll be back soon.” She smiled as well as she could despite the shaking, and Rose hesitantly nodded and closed the door.  
With a relieved sigh, Kaitlynn sat down on the toilet, scratching with both hands at her thighs. She found, to her surprise, that she could not relieve herself at all. She glanced up at the clock on the wall; it was 11:57, and the full moon was in the window next to the clock. Maybe she did need sleep. She stared at the moon for a minute as she thought. Just in case, she stayed on the toilet for a few more minutes, scratching itches, grunting and reaching up occasionally to clutch her stomach. At one point she reached into her pockets, and there she found the wrapped caramel her mother had given her the day before, which she had completely forgotten about. She pulled it out, trying to steady her breathing and hoping that somehow her growling stomach would be settled by eating something; but her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped it entirely. She sighed and started to reach down to pick it up, but a sudden splitting pain in her head made both her hands shoot up to her temples, and she clenched her teeth and balled up, grunting and breathing in sharply. She squeezed her eyes shut…  
And then suddenly, it all stopped, just like that. Her stomach, the itching, the pain – it all just turned right off. Kate opened her eyes and looked up slowly, her relief stronger than her confusion. Her eyes darting around nervously, as if she didn’t quite trust herself, she reached down to pick up the caramel, and she slipped it slowly back into her pocket. She stood up, pulled up her leggings and rinsed off her hands, sighing with her relief and fully allowing herself to believe that she was already feeling better.  
After she fixed her hair in the mirror, she opened the door and got on her way out. As she stepped into the hall, however, she suddenly stumbled, and just barely caught herself on the doorframe.  
“You okay?” came Rose’s voice from downstairs. Kate sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m coming back,” she called down. As she stood straight, she felt a pressure hit her stomach out of nowhere, and while one hand flew to it, she felt a tingling on her left hand, which was still on the doorframe. When she saw it, her eyes went wide, and paralyzing fear flooded her; the skin of her hand was turning black. She pulled it away to look at it closely, and she let out small grunts and feared whines as the tingling increased. As if somebody spilled a well of ink on her hand, blackness was spreading across her skin, up her fingertips and cutting off at her wrist. When she held up her other hand, she saw the same thing happening to it, and she gasped quietly.  
“Rose,” Kaitlynn whispered, stumbling forward and almost falling over entirely; this time she caught herself on the rail beside her. She had to put in a tremendous amount of effort to pull herself out, and her head snapped back as she stumbled backward as all the symptoms hit her again at once, save for the headache. Replacing that was a tremendous pressure building in her stomach, chest and rear. She felt her jacket loosen, and heard the clicking of the buttons popping open. Finally she got her strength back up, and she called out with all the strength she had.  
“Rose!” she shouted. She heard footsteps almost immediately, and she simply squeezed her eyes shut and started grunted and moaning in discomfort as all her clothes tightened at once, though she had no idea why. As Rose’s footsteps came thumping up the stairs, Kaitlynn let out a full yell as her leggings audibly tore open. She heard loud snaps as her tank top loosened around her chest, and through her hair she saw the straps dangling down. She gasped for air as the pressure, gurgling and itching slowly faded away, and as she panted she heard Rose gasp as though she had seen a corpse. Kaitlynn looked up, still panting, and when she did the horror in Rose’s eyes only increased.  
“R-Rose…” she panted, trying to force herself to her feet. Rose spoke through her hands, which she was using to cover her mouth.  
“Kate,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. “Kate, are you…” Kaitlynn shook her head, pushing herself backward to kneel.  
“Am I what?” she panted quietly. Rose slowly walked up to her and squatted in front of her, putting her hands on her shoulders.  
“What happened to you?” she asked, still at a whisper as tears slid down her cheeks. Before Kaitlynn asked what she meant, she looked down, and instantly she screamed out loud in fear; her breasts had ballooned tremendously, bulging out of her stretched collar, to the point that they were what had caused her straps to snap loose. Just barely over them, she could see something else bulging out, and when her hands went to her stomach she felt confirmation that her belly was what she was seeing. Her hands moved up to cover her own mouth, and while Rose had been keeping herself together, Kaitlyn let her tears escape.  
“What’s wrong with me?” she asked before collapsing into Rose’s arms, sobbing in her fear and confusion into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. Don't worry, no more cliffhangers for extended periods of time, lmao. Next Wednesday, you'll see what happens as a result of Kaitlynn's little incident here. It's alright, it won't hurt her... probably >:) (jk it really won't)
> 
> Moflrao out


	6. Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's starting to worry. Clearly, something isn't right, and it's starting to bother her more and more the worse it gets. Is she just sick? Rose has her back, and she vows not to let anything happen to her, but... is that even enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOA WHOA WHOA HUGE MISTAKE. Sorry about that guys, I meant to upload this an entire week ago but I guess I never gave it time to publish. Whoops ._. Looks like you guys aren't gonna be left on as much of a cliffhanger after this chapter as I thought, lmfao. Sorry about the huge cliffhanger I apparently left you guys on last time. I hope you're all as happy to see the story back as I am to keep it going XD thanks for bearing with me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Both of them standing at the deep end, Rose took Kaitlynn’s hands and smiled at her.  
“Alright love, I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, I’ve always loved you,” she said. Kate smiled and narrowed her eyes.  
“I love you too,” she said slowly. Before she could ask what she meant, Rose sighed and slowly fell sideways into the water. Kaitlynn gasped and laughed as she came back up to the surface, flipping her hair out of her face.  
“Whoo!” she laughed, pulling her hair back. “Alright, I admit it, it’s a little cold!” Kate giggled and crossed her arms, tilting her head a bit.  
“Now what do you say?” she jokingly scolded. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling.  
“You were right,” she said. Kate laughed and put her hands on her hips.  
“You bet you cute little ass,” she said. “Now I’m wondering whether I should even hop in with you.” Rose giggled and held up her arms.  
“Come on, jump,” she said. “I’ll keep you up.” Kaitlynn shrugged and nodded, straightening her bikini straps.  
“Fine, but you better catch me,” she said. Rose nodded.  
“I will, hun,” she said, winking. Kaitlynn sighed, smiled and leapt toward Rose, and instantly her entire body was surrounded by freezing cold water, save for Rose’s arms catching her around the hips and keeping her sides warm. She got her head above the surface as quickly as possible, leaning her forehead against Rose’s and breathing heavily in her surprise.  
“Holy shit,” she whispered, holding onto Rose’s shoulders. Rose smiled and held her as protectively as she could, keeping her hands firmly on her hips.  
“You alright?” she asked gently. “We can get out if it’s too cold.” Kaitlynn shook her head, moving her arms around Rose’s shoulders.  
“No, no, it’s alright,” she said, pulling herself up against Rose entirely. “I just gotta hold onto you the whole time, okay?” They both giggled and Rose nodded, pulling Kaitlynn’s head down to lean against her chest.  
“I’ll keep you close,” she whispered as Kate closed her eyes, sighing happily. For a long time they just floated along, holding each other tightly and occasionally whispering to each other. After a minute or so they both forgot about the cold, and Kate forgot about her bloated and growling stomach, which had settled itself down. These were always her favorite moments; very few words, cuddles and just spending time together. After a while, Rose tapped her shoulder, still keeping her close.  
“Hey, I just had an idea,” she whispered. Kaitlynn nodded and took her hand, smiling softly at her. Rose smiled. “So, what if we skipped a ‘proper’ dinner and just lived off candy for tonight? It being Halloween and stuff.” Kaitlynn laughed and shrugged, shaking her head.  
“I mean, it probably wouldn’t be the best choice health-wise,” she said. Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged in response.  
“Fuck health,” she said. They both burst out laughing, and Kaitlynn pulled herself in to lean her head on Rose’s shoulder. In the middle of their laughing, Kaitlynn found herself getting teary-eyed, and her laughs started to sound more like crying. Rose froze for a second, and then she pulled herself back, holding Kaitlynn’s shoulders.  
“Hey, whoa, whoa,” she cupped Kaitlynn’s cheek as she began to cry, still smiling. “What’s the matter?” Kate shook her head, holding Rose’s wrist and leaning into her hand.  
“Nothing’s wrong,” she said, wiping her eyes with her other hand. “I just… I love you so fucking much. It’s, like, impossible to put it into words, I just can’t physically explain how much I just care about you and how much I want to be with you all the time.” She caught herself starting to rant and cut herself off, closing her eyes and leaning back in to hug Rose, who smiled softly and held her close. After a minute, as Kaitlynn started to get herself back together, Rose moved her hands to hold Kaitlynn under the arms, her smile still soft almost motherly.  
“Hey, you know what?” she asked softly. Kaitlynn looked up at her again, sniffing and wiping her eyes. “What if we do exactly that, stay together our entire life?” Kate’s eyes went wide as she went completely silent, looking at her in confusion. Rose’s smile got wider and she moved one hand to stroke her hair. “As soon as we graduate, let’s find a place, move in together and get married. I mean, you just said it’s impossible to put into words how much you love me, and being honest I feel the exact same way. So what do you think, sound like a plan?” Kaitlynn covered her mouth for a second before throwing herself back into their hug, half laughing and half crying in her joy.  
“Yes,” she said. “Eight thousand freaking times, yes!”  
******  
About an hour or so later, they got out of the water, and they laid towels across lounge chairs next to the pool and sat there while they dried. They both lay facing each other, holding their heads up on one hand each. Their other hands were clasped together in the middle of them, and Rose’s thumb gently rubbed Kaitlynn’s.  
“Do you remember our first kiss?” asked Kate softly, smiling fondly. Rose giggled quietly, her cheeks reddening a bit.  
“I couldn’t forget if I wanted to,” she said gently. “The Snow-Ball dance, freshman year. We had gotten together about a month beforehand. I remember every little thing about the whole night; that gorgeous dress you wore, the snow as we were coming outside, and then how I led you behind the school away from everyone and kissed you there.” Kate giggled and nodded slowly, sighing happily as memories flooded her.  
“Mmhmm,” she said. “I remember I felt like I was gonna throw up when I realized what was happening. In a good way of course.” Rose smiled and nodded.  
“How do you think I felt when I led you around?” she giggled. Kate sighed and pulled Rose’s hand up to kiss it gently.  
“And now here we are,” she said. “Are we gonna tell our parents, you think?” Rose shrugged.  
“At some point, yeah,” she said. “I mean, we can’t hide a marriage from them.” Kaitlynn laughed, shaking her head.  
“I guess I should’ve thought of that,” she scolded herself. “I mean, I know for sure I wouldn’t be able to pay for a wedding dress on my own anyway.” Rose nodded.  
“And I couldn’t pay for a tux, you know how expensive those things are?” she laughed. Kaitlynn blushed a bit, looking at her in surprise.  
“You wanna get a tux?” she asked. Rose shrugged as though it was obvious.  
“Well, yeah,” she said. “One of us would have to be the ‘groom.’ Why, would you prefer I wore a dress instead?” Kaitlynn leaned forward a bit.  
“No, no,” she said quickly, “no, I’d be happy with whatever you were happy with, it’s just that I thought you’d stick with a dress, especially with how stunning you looked at the dance.” Rose blushed and shook her head, looking down.  
“Nah,” she said quietly. “I feel like I’d be more of a suit girl anyway.” Kate shrugged.  
“Hey, I’m not complaining,” she said. “You’d look sexy in a tux.”  
“Ah, shut up,” Rose sighed as her face turned dark red. Kaitlynn laughed, nodding.  
“Yes, dear,” she teased.  
******  
The day went smoothly as it went on, despite the occasional embarrassing growl from Kaitlynn’s stomach. As the time got closer to 5, they started seeing trick-or-treaters, and a majority of them both Kate and Rose gasped at and ranted about how cute they were (this of course was only to the little kids). One of the groups of little ones, Kate’s stomach gave a particularly loud growl, which would have made her blush twice as deeply if Rose hadn’t interrupted the laughter by jokingly declaring that Kaitlynn “hungered for their fear.” Kate threw an appreciative smile her way before making as frightening a face as she could manage, and that scared the laughter out of them.  
“Thanks love,” she sighed once they closed the door, closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. Rose giggled and pulled her into a hug.  
“Just following the spirit,” she said gently. When they pulled back, concern came over her face, and she put her hand to Kaitlynn’s cheek. “Hey, do you feel alright?” Confused, Kaitlynn took Rose’s wrist in both her hands and nodded.  
“Yeah, why?” she asked gently. Rose shook her head slowly.  
“You look a little pale,” she said, pulling up one of Kate’s straps with her free hand. Kate’s eyebrows raised.  
“Do I?” she asked quietly. Rose shrugged after a second, shaking her head.  
“Eh, it’s probably just the light,” she said, smiling faintly. “If you feel alright, then…” She shrugged again, looking down. Kaitlynn put her hand to her cheek, turning her head back up.  
“Hey, whoa,” she said in an alarmed tone, “you never shrug multiple times in a row unless you’re really worried.” Rose tried to protest, but Kate quickly stood on her toes to kiss her. “Hey, look,” she said in a more motherly, gentle tone, “I barely get outside anymore anyway.” Rose laughed quietly, and Kate’s smile came back. “I’m alright, really. Don’t worry about me.” Rose looked at her quietly for a moment, then nodded.  
“Alright,” she sighed. Kate smiled and kissed her again, and in no time at all they forgot about the entire thing. As they had decided earlier, their dinner was entirely candy that they didn’t give out. As she ate, Kate sighed in frustration as her stomach bloated further, seemingly after each time she swallowed. When she openly showed her frustration, Rose looked at it and hummed in thought.  
“That is weird,” she said slowly, holding her hand in front of it and looking back at her. Kate nodded, and she gently put her hand on her stomach. Kaitlynn felt a rush of shy pleasure, and she held still as well as possible as Rose gently pressed down on specific spots.  
“You feel anything weird?” she asked gently, putting her other arm around her back. Kaitlynn shrugged and shook her head, leaning it against Rose’s shoulder.  
“Not really,” she said. Rose nodded slowly and held her close for a moment.  
“Well, if nothing feels too weird, I’m not sure what it is,” she said, looking down at her and taking her hand. “We did get a big lunch, maybe it’s that?” Kaitlynn shrugged, sighing.  
“I guess,” she said. Rose kissed her head, trying to reassure her.  
“What do you wanna do?” she asked, turning Kaitlynn’s head a bit. Kate shrugged, leaning her head into Rose’s chest.  
“Surprise me,” she whispered. Rose suddenly grabbed her hips, and she squeaked and jumped horribly, panting and putting her hand over her heart. When Rose saw her confused look, she shrugged with a smirk.  
“Hey, you said to surprise you,” she said. Kaitlynn rolled her eyes and pushed her arm, trying to hide her smile at the sound of Rose’s laughter.  
“Screw you,” she muttered. Rose’s arm went around her shoulders, and she kissed her on the cheek.  
“How about a creepy movie?” she asked. Kaitlynn crossed her arms and pouted, looking away. Rose giggled and pulled her closer, giving her a side-hug. “Can I make it up to you if I let you pick what we watch?” Kaitlynn finally let her smile and a quiet giggle escape, and she turned to hug her fully.  
“I can’t be mad at you anyway,” she said softly. Rose laughed and squeezed her for a second, moving her hands to her hips.  
“How about Halloween?” she asked. “I know that’s your favorite.” Kaitlynn smiled and put her hands on Rose’s.  
“If you’re happy, I’m happy,” she said. Rose brushed Kate’s hair back gently and nodded, kissing her forehead.  
“When I’m with you I can’t be unhappy,” she said.  
******  
Now, Kaitlynn hadn’t been getting worried for the night. It was around 11 o’clock that she started. They had paused the movie, and Rose was in the middle of making popcorn in the kitchen when Kaitlynn suddenly started shaking. It wasn’t violently, but it was almost uncontrollable. Also, her stomach began growling again, and now even sucking it in wasn’t helping as much. Hoping she was just getting cold, she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, snapping the buttons shut. Almost as soon as she did that, her left arm itched violently, and she scratched it quickly. As Rose came back with a bowl of popcorn for each of them, she smiled, almost laughing.  
“Got cold?” she asked, putting her bowl down in front of her. Kate shrugged, scratching her right thigh.  
“I think so,” she said, trying to hold herself still. “Rose, hun, do I feel cold to you?” Instantly concern took Rose again, and her hand went to her forehead. She turned it over and pressed the back of her knuckles to it, and after a second she shrugged and put her arm on her back.  
“You feel alright,” she said softly. “Why, do you feel sick?” Kaitlynn shrugged and shook her head.  
“I don’t know,” she said quietly. “I just feel a little shaky.” Rose took her hand.  
“Do you want to go to sleep?” she asked. “Maybe you just need some rest.” Kaitlynn shrugged, shaking her head as she started to shake more openly again.  
“I don’t even feel like I could sleep,” she said, closing her eyes for a moment. “Can you just hold onto me?” Rose nodded, pulling her with both her arms into a tight hug.  
“Of course,” she said, “of course.” When she was sure they were both comfortable, she played the movie again, and they resumed the final confrontation of the story. As it went on, Kate’s worry increased; itches started popping up rapidly across her body, and her stomach began growling so much that sucking in did nothing anymore. Rose started to check on her more regularly, and every time, while she tried to assure her that she was fine, she was finding herself harder and harder to believe. Finally, after a very loud gurgle, Kate sat up abruptly, clutching her stomach with both hands.  
“Rose, I think I just gotta go to the bathroom,” she said quickly. Rose, as if she was almost hoping for Kate to say that, sat up instantly, pausing the movie and nodding.  
“Yeah, yeah, alright,” she said, standing up. Kate stood with a groan, still holding her stomach with her left hand and putting her right arm around Rose’s back. Rose whispered gently to her as they walked down the hallway and up the stairs, just barely audible over Kate’s slight grunts and the gurgling coming from her stomach. Eventually, she opened a door on their left.  
“Here, take your time,” she said as Kaitlynn stepped inside. Before she closed the door, Rose grabbed her shoulder. Kate turned and sighed, shaking her head.  
“I’m fine, sweetheart,” she said before Rose asked anything. “I just need a minute, alright? Just keep watching the movie – I’ve seen it like eighty times. I’ll be back soon.” She smiled as well as she could despite the shaking, and Rose hesitantly nodded and closed the door.  
With a relieved sigh, Kaitlynn sat down on the toilet, scratching with both hands at her thighs. She found, to her surprise, that she could not relieve herself at all. She glanced up at the clock on the wall; it was 11:57, and the full moon was in the window next to the clock. Maybe she did need sleep. She stared at the moon for a minute as she thought. Just in case, she stayed on the toilet for a few more minutes, scratching itches, grunting and reaching up occasionally to clutch her stomach. At one point she reached into her pockets, and there she found the wrapped caramel her mother had given her the day before, which she had completely forgotten about. She pulled it out, trying to steady her breathing and hoping that somehow her growling stomach would be settled by eating something; but her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped it entirely. She sighed and started to reach down to pick it up, but a sudden splitting pain in her head made both her hands shoot up to her temples, and she clenched her teeth and balled up, grunting and breathing in sharply. She squeezed her eyes shut…  
And then suddenly, it all stopped, just like that. Her stomach, the itching, the pain – it all just turned right off. Kate opened her eyes and looked up slowly, her relief stronger than her confusion. Her eyes darting around nervously, as if she didn’t quite trust herself, she reached down to pick up the caramel, and she slipped it slowly back into her pocket. She stood up, pulled up her leggings and rinsed off her hands, sighing with her relief and fully allowing herself to believe that she was already feeling better.  
After she fixed her hair in the mirror, she opened the door and got on her way out. As she stepped into the hall, however, she suddenly stumbled, and just barely caught herself on the doorframe.  
“You okay?” came Rose’s voice from downstairs. Kate sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m coming back,” she called down. As she stood straight, she felt a pressure hit her stomach out of nowhere, and while one hand flew to it, she felt a tingling on her left hand, which was still on the doorframe. When she saw it, her eyes went wide, and paralyzing fear flooded her; the skin of her hand was turning black. She pulled it away to look at it closely, and she let out small grunts and feared whines as the tingling increased. As if somebody spilled a well of ink on her hand, blackness was spreading across her skin, up her fingertips and cutting off at her wrist. When she held up her other hand, she saw the same thing happening to it, and she gasped quietly.  
“Rose,” Kaitlynn whispered, stumbling forward and almost falling over entirely; this time she caught herself on the rail beside her. She had to put in a tremendous amount of effort to pull herself out, and her head snapped back as she stumbled backward as all the symptoms hit her again at once, save for the headache. Replacing that was a tremendous pressure building in her stomach, chest and rear. She felt her jacket loosen, and heard the clicking of the buttons popping open. Finally she got her strength back up, and she called out with all the strength she had.  
“Rose!” she shouted. She heard footsteps almost immediately, and she simply squeezed her eyes shut and started grunted and moaning in discomfort as all her clothes tightened at once, though she had no idea why. As Rose’s footsteps came thumping up the stairs, Kaitlynn let out a full yell as her leggings audibly tore open. She heard loud snaps as her tank top loosened around her chest, and through her hair she saw the straps dangling down. She gasped for air as the pressure, gurgling and itching slowly faded away, and as she panted she heard Rose gasp as though she had seen a corpse. Kaitlynn looked up, still panting, and when she did the horror in Rose’s eyes only increased.  
“R-Rose…” she panted, trying to force herself to her feet. Rose spoke through her hands, which she was using to cover her mouth.  
“Kate,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. “Kate, are you…” Kaitlynn shook her head, pushing herself backward to kneel.  
“Am I what?” she panted quietly. Rose slowly walked up to her and squatted in front of her, putting her hands on her shoulders.  
“What happened to you?” she asked, still at a whisper as tears slid down her cheeks. Before Kaitlynn asked what she meant, she looked down, and instantly she screamed out loud in fear; her breasts had ballooned tremendously, bulging out of her stretched collar, to the point that they were what had caused her straps to snap loose. Just barely over them, she could see something else bulging out, and when her hands went to her stomach she felt confirmation that her belly was what she was seeing. Her hands moved up to cover her own mouth, and while Rose had been keeping herself together, Kaitlyn let her tears escape.  
“What’s wrong with me?” she asked before collapsing into Rose’s arms, sobbing in her fear and confusion into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. Don't worry, no more cliffhangers for extended periods of time, lmao. I suppose you'll see what happens as a result of Kaitlynn's little incident here right away this time. It's alright, it won't hurt her... probably >:) (jk it really won't)
> 
> Moflrao out


	7. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlynn and Rose have no clue what's happening. Kate's out of breath, terrified and physically changed. Rose is just as fearful, and neither of them have any idea how to fix it. While they figure it out, though... well, who says they can't try to make what seems like a curse a blessing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here you go right away. So sorry about the conflict with the last chapter, I could've sworn I uploaded it. Welp, double-uploads are fun. Here you go! XD

They had a hell of a time getting Kate downstairs. First, they were both nervous and teary-eyed, and they commonly had to stop to clear their vision. Then, what Kate had just gone through had horribly worn her out, and she was struggling to breathe. Most of all, her physique was completely different; her rear and hips were absolutely enormous, the latter wide enough that as they went down the stairs Rose had to guide her from the front because Kate got stuck between her and the rail. Her belly was swollen and tight, and her back was already aching something terrible. As she went (she had to go at a clumsy waddle), she had to keep one hand on her hip and the other clutching the rail, and several times she almost fell straight down the stairs. Her breasts were not much different, and if her rear had been just a little bit smaller she would’ve been horribly off-balanced.  
Her belly and breasts sloshed and gurgled as she went, and the former made her feel sick, and she had to stop several times to catch her breath. Also, she was nowhere near used to the added weight of the udder that now replaced her navel, and that alone made her gag a few times when she thought of it, more out of fear than disgust. Her clothes, despite most of them being torn, were horribly tight and felt like at any moment they might burst off.  
Though she sloshed loudly, it relieved her tremendously when Rose helped her flop onto the couch. Not entirely intentionally, she half-sighed, half-moaned, and she swallowed back a gag as she put her hands on the sides of her stomach. Rose, her hands over her mouth, sat down next to her.  
“K-Katie, are you…” She managed, putting her hands on Kaitlynn’s arm. She only got out a nod, sighing and closing her eyes.  
“I’m… I’m alright,” she whispered, leaning her head against Rose’s shoulder. She let out another groan and quickly wrapped her arms around Rose’s shoulders tightly, which she responded to by holding her closely.  
“What… what happened?” Rose asked, swallowing a sob. Kaitlynn shook her head, holding up her head and blinking back her tears.  
“I-I don’t know,” she sighed. “I just… My stomach was all gurgly, and th-then my head started hurting, and then it all just stopped. Then as I got out of the bathroom, everything just got all tight, and…” She shook her head as she buried her face in Rose’s chest, holding back tears as she squeezed her tightly.  
“Oh, honey,” she whispered, still choking back her sobs. For a long time, they sat holding tightly to each other. Rose felt tears fill her eyes every time she saw Kaitlynn’s now-milky white skin, but she had to keep herself strong. For now, she simply just rubbed Kate’s back gently, whispered to her and quietly shushed her in attempts at calming her down. Eventually, Kaitlynn sniffed and sat up, wiping her eyes. As Rose cupped her cheek, she saw that her face was, like the rest of her body, bright white, except her nose, which had become slightly more pink than her normal skin color. She glanced down and winced.  
“Hey, lean back a second,” she said, trying to brighten her girlfriend’s mood even a little bit. Kate slowly leaned back with an uncomfortable grunt, holding her swollen stomach with one hand.  
“Why?” she asked quietly, panting. Rose, blushing, gently slipped her fingers under the bottom of Kaitlynn’s skin-tight shirt.  
“This thing looks painful,” she said, looking up at her. “Do you want me to…” Kate’s eyes went wide as she blushed, and after a second she nodded slowly and held up her arms. Rose nodded and took a deep breath before lifting the shirt. Kate grunted again as it came over her head, and Rose tried not to stare when her breasts, now almost as big as watermelons, dropped onto her belly with a slosh. Rose dropped the shirt and put the back of her hand to Kate’s cheek again.  
“That better?” she asked gently. Kate sighed and closed her eyes, nodding again as she held Rose’s arm with both hands. Rose sighed and rubbed her cheek softly, putting her other hand on Kate’s thigh.  
“A-are you… alright?” she asked after a long time. Kaitlynn, having gotten more of a chance to catch her breath, nodded again and turned herself as well as possible to lay facing Rose, her belly and breasts sloshing again.  
“Y-yeah,” she said softly. Rose nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead, tears almost filling her eyes again when she noticed Kaitlynn’s hair was now slightly curly, whereas before it had been straight. She blinked back the tears and cleared her throat, taking Kate’s hands.  
“So… I hate to be superstitious…” she started. Kate, to her extreme relief, smiled slightly. “But, uh… you turned half-animal on the night of a full moon.” Kate, though she clearly had to take a second to realize and mentally accept what Rose had just said, rolled her eyes and sighed, her breasts bouncing a bit with her shoulders.  
“It’s awfully coincidental, huh?” she said, her faint smile still there. Rose did her best to keep it there, and best case scenario to strengthen it. “So, what am I now, some sort of like… were-cow? Am I like the Wolfman, like a cowgirl or some shit?” She let a laugh escape, and the sound made Rose do the same.  
“I mean,” said Rose, shaking her head. “It kinda seems like it, huh?” Kaitlynn shrugged as Rose’s hand rested on her hip (of which there was a bit more than she was used to) and butterflies flitted in her large stomach.  
“Don’t go jumping to conclusions now,” she giggled, shaking her head. Rose shrugged as well, moving the other hand to her cheek.  
“Has this happened before?” she asked. “Have you been keeping a secret from me, you?” She nudged Kate’s arm. Kate shook her head quickly.  
“You think I’d have been that scared if it had?” she asked. Rose giggled.  
“I mean, you seem pretty calm now,” she said. Kaitlynn sighed, shaking her head.  
“I guess so,” she said, seeming surprised at herself. “I mean, clearly I’m still, like… me. The only thing different is, well…” She gestured to her body. “This. I guess it’s not really anything I can’t get used to, however long it lasts.” Rose sighed and pulled her into a hug again, leaning their foreheads together.  
“Well, if you’re like a werewolf,” she whispered, “then we can just see this all as a bad dream when the sun comes up.” Kaitlynn nodded and put her hands on Rose’s shoulders, sighing as she felt herself start to relax.  
“I friggin hope so,” she said, “because my parents are probably gonna freak the hell out if they see their daughter as a… well, a freak.” Rose opened her eyes and looked up at Kate quickly, putting a hand on her cheek as her face got stern.  
“Hey, you are not a freak,” she said. Kate shrugged and shook her head.  
“I mean, I literally just swelled up and turned half-cow,” she said. “I think that classifies as freak material.” Rose sighed, pecking her on the lips.  
“Well, then you’re my freak,” she said. Kate managed a giggle as she brushed back Rose’s hair, biting her lip.  
“Hey, you wanna stay up to see if I turn back?” she asked. “Just to make sure I do?” Rose’s eyebrows raised slightly, and she gently caressed Kate’s cheek.  
“I don’t see why not,” she said. “I don’t know about you, but all that candy’s giving me a bit of a sugar rush.” Kate giggled as she rolled back and Rose climbed into her lap.  
“There’s always a crash, though,” she half-whispered, blushing as her stomach gurgled quietly. “What are we gonna do to keep ourselves going?” Rose gave a low giggle as she pulled her own shirt off, her breasts jiggling in her black lace bra. She leaned over so that they were practically nose to nose, and she cupped one of Kate’s breasts in her hand, which was hardly big enough to wrap around it. Kate gasped as a harsh wave of pleasure rushed over her, and Rose smiled and spoke deeply.  
“Well, we’re gonna see what these swollen new babies can do,” she said. She leaned in to kiss Kate, gently massaging her breast, which pleasured her so much she began moaning out loud through their kiss. Rose began gently thrusting her hips in Kate’s lap, holding her under the arm as the other hand squeezed and kneaded her breast. Kate didn’t take long to start thrusting up into Rose’s hips, holding onto her waist tightly. Eventually, Rose moaned as she buried her face into Kate’s cleavage, and she practically shouted in pleasure as she wrapped one arm around Rose’s shoulder and put the other hand on the back of her head. Rose jokingly threw in a comment about how Kate’s breasts could be her pillows, but neither of them expected her to actually fall asleep. It would have upset Kate more if she didn’t do the same only a few moments later with her girlfriend in her arms. As she nodded off, she thanked God that of all the people in the world, Rose was the one she was together with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's our first little bit of intimacy. Heads up, that won't be the only instance of it in the story, so just be ready. And while we're here, you know what's more fun than a double-upload? TWO double-uploads! The thing is, I've been uploading this story to Wattpad at the same time I've been uploading it here, and because of some complications with this site I had to start uploading here later. So basically, I have chapter 6 (labelled here as chapter 8 because "I LIIIIIIVE" counted as a chapter on its own rather than just an update) written, and it's already uploaded on Wattpad. To make it fair for Archive and Wattpad users (what absolutely enormous fanbase this story has, I say, hoping you can sense my sarcasm), I'll do another double-upload next week, so chapters 6 and 7 will both come on the same day and the Wattpad and Archive uploads of the story will both be up to date. Don't know why I didn't do this before, but yeah XD. Sorry again about the delay, complete mistake on my part. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next week!
> 
> Moflrao out.


	8. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitlynn is different - much different. And the worst part is that she doesn't seem to be getting back to normal anytime soon. If it isn't happening on its own anytime soon, they'll have to figure it out on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story behind this chapter. This one was supposed to be called "Back to Normal" for reasons I'm sure are obvious, just by the name. But, similar to chapter 3, if I wrote what I intended to in this chapter, it would become half a freaking novel all on its own XD. So, clearly a change had to be made, sadly. Sorry, lmao. Plus you're the privileged bunch and get to see the next chapter without waiting a week. Hope you enjoy anyway. Onward!

When Kaitlynn cracked open her eyes, she saw the pale light of morning. She let out a gentle sigh as she felt Rose’s head still leaned in her chest, and she smiled as she slowly stroked her hand through her girlfriend’s hair.  
“My love,” she sighed happily, closing her eyes again and blushing. She heard Rose give a little giggle as she hugged herself closer to her, planting a kiss between her breasts. Excitedly, she looked down to see them at their normal size and color. To her surprise, she was horribly disappointed.  
“Oh, what the fuck?” she half-whined, tossing her hand up in frustration. Rose’s head lifted quickly, and almost immediately she sighed and covered her eyes; Kate hadn’t changed at all. Her breasts were still oversized and sloshed with movement, her hips still spread out wider than normal on either side, and her stomach still bulged out, making her look way too far along in a pregnancy. “I knew going back to normal in the morning would’ve been too good to be true.” She sighed, covering her eyes as tears filled them. Rose rolled over to the side, throwing her arms up.  
“The hell?!” she almost shouted, huffing in anger. “I don’t understand! We don’t even know how the hell this happened in the first place, which is bad enough. Now how the fuck are you supposed to go back to normal?” Kate shook her head, blinking back her tears and letting out fearful sobs, which made her feel pathetic in a way. Still, she really was that scared – she had to go home today. What would her parents say when they saw her? How would they even get her home unseen? What the hell caused her transformation in the first place? She felt like just breaking down entirely, because clearly she and Rose were both completely stumped, and they had no idea what caused it or what could fix it.  
“Alright, alright,” Rose sighed quickly, holding her hands out, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, “we aren’t gonna figure anything out if we’re scared or angry.” She put her hands on Kate’s shoulders. “We just gotta take a few deep breaths and get our shit together, because the more pissed we get the longer we’ll take to think of anything.” She led Kate through a few breaths, whispering to her to help calm her down. Eventually, her breathing was steadied, and she cleared her throat.  
“Alright,” she said, wincing uncomfortably as her stomach gave a low gurgle, “when do your parents come home?” Rose shook her head, shrugging as she put her arm around Kate’s shoulders, which helped her relax.  
“Not until late,” she said. “We have plenty of time.” Kate nodded, feeling a pressure starting to build in her belly. She ignored it; whatever was happening now couldn’t possibly be worse than the transformation last night.  
“Okay,” she said, nodding. “So, what do we have to figure out first?” Rose held her hand up for a second, shrugging.  
“As obvious as it might sound to say to figure out how to turn you back to normal,” she said, “it’s probably best to figure out what caused it at all. Maybe it’ll help.” Kate nodded, wracking her brains for a possible cause. She knew it had never happened before in her life, and that it shouldn’t have been possible at all. But it happened, and it happened for a reason. What the hell was it…?  
She didn’t have to think as far back as she had expected. The only possible cause was still pretty fresh in her mind. “Wait, you don’t think…” she paused, hesitant to say what had come to her. Rose waited patiently, gently rubbing her shoulder. “You don’t think it could’ve been Sal licking me the other day, do you?” Rose looked at her in confusion for a second.  
“The cow?” she asked eventually. Kate nodded, and Rose brushed her hair back, looking down for a second. Soon, she sighed and shook her head.  
“I mean,” she said slowly, taking another pause, “as weird as it might sound… I mean, you did basically turn into a cow. I guess that’s the only possible thing, huh…?” Kate leaned back for a second, sighing in partial disbelief.  
“How does that even make sense, though?” she thought out loud. “There’s probably been hundreds of people licked by cows since we first freaking started keeping them. How hasn’t this happened before?” Rose thought for a second, then shook her head slowly, taking Kate’s hand.  
“I mean, maybe it has,” she said. “And maybe if it has those people have wanted to keep it just as secret as we do.” Kate let a quiet giggle escape, and for a while then they talked about how Sal’s kiss could have caused this to happen to her. They didn’t have a single even slight idea what else could have caused it, so they were both pretty confident that was it.  
“Hey, um…” said Rose in the middle of their conversation, concern coming over her face. “It, um… it didn’t hurt, did it? When you… you know.” The concern was so genuine and legitimate that Kate actually felt bad for her, and she gently put her hand to Rose’s cheek.  
“No, actually,” she said. “Well… I mean, my jeans are still pretty sore, and my shirt was a little painful, but actually transforming didn’t hurt.” She saw the relief flood Rose’s face as she reached up to hold Kate’s wrist, smiling a bit.  
“Oh, good, okay,” she said. Her honest relief made Kate smile as well, and she leaned forward as well as she could to kiss her, and Rose hummed happily through it. Kate’s smile faded just slightly when she felt another spike of pressure in her belly, which gave another slight gurgle, and she put a hand on it before quickly shoving it out of her mind again.  
“You okay?” asked Rose softly, putting her hand on Kate’s stomach. Kate gasped and let out a quiet sigh of pleasure as a rush went from where Rose’s hand was throughout her entire torso, and she bit her lip.  
“Y-yeah,” she said quietly, feeling herself blush. Rose looked at her with raised eyebrows for a second before her face slowly faded into a smirk, and gently she began rubbing Kate’s belly in small circles. This sent more small floods of pleasure through her, and she couldn’t hold in small pleasured whimpers and slight wriggling under the feeling. Rose’s smile widened as she kept rubbing, and Kate groaned as she leaned in to bury her head in her chest.  
“That f-feels good,” she breathed. Rose giggled and held her with her other arm, leaning their foreheads together.  
“Well, that’s all the more reason for me to keep going,” she said, her tone smooth and motherly. Kate kept letting out small grunts of pleasure, but they mostly sat in silence, Kate returning Rose’s smile as well as she could through her lip-bites and out-loud moans that occasionally got out. Eventually, Rose put her hands on Kate’s shoulders.  
“Hey, you wanna get something to eat?” she asked softly. “Maybe we’ll find something out over brain-food.” Kate shrugged and nodded.  
“I guess it’d help,” she said. Rose smiled and stood up, holding out both her hands. Kate blushed and took them, and they faced the first real time her stomach would get in the way; Rose had to try to tug her up three times, and each time Kate would feel whatever her stomach had filled with to grow so much slosh and churn in her, and she would groan and have to take a second to breathe and swallow back her gag reflex. Finally, through tremendous effort on both their sides, Kate was able to stand. She fell with a gasp into Rose’s arms, and before she could tell her she was alright when asked she let out a short burp which made her cover her mouth and blush.  
“Whoa,” Rose giggled after a second, helping her stay standing as she leaned back, covering her face. “Are you okay?” Kate sighed in embarrassment and nodded.  
“I’m sorry,” she said. Rose giggled again and pulled her hands away from her face, cupping her cheeks.  
“Hey, I think a burp is the last thing that should embarrass you right now,” she said. Kate sighed again and shook her head, looking down for a second.  
“Hey,” Rose said quietly, turning her head back up with her finger. Kate kept her eyes down until Rose kissed her cheek, which made them dart back up. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” she said. Kate nodded slowly and let a smile half-cross her face, and Rose smiled back as she put her arm around her hips. Clumsily, they made their way to the kitchen, which helped Kate get used to needing to waddle at least a bit, to the point where she only had to hold Rose’s hand rather than hold onto her entirely. As they went, though, Kate felt the same pressure building each time her belly sloshed, and she held it with one hand. Small, quiet burps kept escaping her, and soon they became too common to be embarrassed about anymore. Kate stopped to lean on the kitchen counter and catch her breath, and Rose patted her back and kissed her cheek before opening the fridge.  
“What are you thinking, sweetheart?” she sighed, glancing over her shoulder at Kate. Kate shrugged, standing up straight with her hands on the backs of her hips.  
“Uh,” she said, shaking her head, “up to you, I guess.” Rose shrugged, clearly not wanting to tease her or put her on the spot, and reached into the fridge. Kate grunted and pulled a bit at her leggings’ waistband, feeling it pinch at her sides. After a second, she sighed and stepped away from the counter as Rose came back with a plate with bacon laid on it.  
“Honey, do you mind if I take these off?” she asked, putting her thumbs in her waistband. Rose looked at her for a second before fully realizing what she meant and nodded quickly, smiling.  
“Yeah, yeah, go for it,” she said. “I won’t look, I promise.” Kate smiled and pulled them sideways, trying to widen them enough that they could make it around her hips.  
“Thank you,” she said, grunting with the effort of stretching them. “They’re just so freaking tight, they’re starting to hurt.” Rose nodded as she covered the bacon with a paper towel.  
“I get it,” she said. “Well, I mean, I can’t say I get it, but I can definitely imagine what you mean.” Kate giggled and focused back on her waistband, and she gasped when she felt them snap as they ripped. Rose quickly looked back at her in concern, but she sighed and shook her head, letting them and her shredded panties fall.  
“They were done for anyway,” she said. Rose nodded, her eyes never even glancing downward. Kate smiled at that; almost everyone she knew would’ve at least tried to steal a glance if they saw her naked, but Kate could specifically ask Rose to look at her and she might not, or feel bad doing it at least. Rose respected her way more than she felt like she deserved. Rose tried to open the microwave, but the door didn’t budge a bit. She sighed and rolled her eyes, throwing her hand up.  
“Stupid freakin’ door,” she sighed, shaking her head. “This happens every single day. We need to fix it. Or just get a new microwave altogether.” Kate laughed and waddled up next to her, putting her arm around her shoulders.  
“You want me to try to help?” she asked. Rose took a few more yanks at the handle with grunts of effort, but she had no luck. She shrugged and held her hand up, stepping back.  
“Go for it, if you want,” she said. Kate nodded and put her hand against the side of the microwave, and just to test the door’s strength she lightly tugged the handle. Almost effortlessly, she pulled it open, and Kate hummed in surprise. When she turned, she saw Rose gaping at her, and she shrugged.  
“Maybe it just unstuck,” she said. Rose stared in surprise for a few more seconds before shaking her head.  
“It… it never just unsticks,” she said slowly, to Kate’s slight fear. “How did you do it?” She stepped back up next to her and put her hand on her arm. Kate shook her head.  
“I just pulled,” she said. “Nothing spectacular, it was just kind of a tug.” Rose’s eyes went even wider, and for a moment she stared. Then, she held a finger up.  
“Hold on,” she said, jogging out of the room. Holding her belly with one hand, Kate waited patiently, glancing over her shoulder in confusion. After a second, Rose came back, grunting as she carried a box to place it on the counter.  
“Can you try lifting this?” she asked. “It’s got, like, fruit and vegetables and shit in it. It’s heavy though, be careful.” She stepped back as Kate, glancing from her back to the box, waddled up to it and held onto its sides, keeping her back straight. When she lifted it, though, she gaped when she found that it didn’t seem to weight more than a pound. She turned with wide eyes to Rose, who had put her hands over her mouth.  
“It’s…” Kate stuttered, shaking her head. “It’s like… weightless…” Rose stared for a few more seconds before her gape turned into an excited smile, and she slowly lowered her hands.  
“Kate, you… You have super strength!” she laughed, partially in disbelief. Kate shook her head and put the box down, quickly turning back to Rose.  
“Y-you think?” she asked. Rose held out her arms.  
“I mean, you saw that!” she said. “You just lifted that like it’s nothing! Sometimes my dad has trouble getting those inside.” Kate sighed and turned back to lean on the counter again, shaking her head slowly.  
“What the fuck is happening to me?” she thought out loud, her eyes still wide. Rose’s hand was on her back a second later, and she stood next to her.  
“Katie, it’s like you’re getting superpowers,” she said. “I mean, right? It has to be… this.” She gestured to her body, shaking her head. Still leaning over, Kate shook her head, letting her smile return.  
“I-I guess so…” she said. Rose laughed a bit.  
“I mean, that’s pretty cool, huh?” she said. Kate nodded, shrugging.  
“Kinda,” she said softly. Rose giggled and pecked her cheek. Before Kate could smile at her, a sharp pain erupted through her belly, and she gasped, putting her hand on it to squeeze it with a groan. Rose instantly went into her “protective girlfriend mode,” as they both called it jokingly, putting one arm around Kate’s shoulders and her other hand to her chest.  
“Whoa, you okay?” she asked gently. “What’s wrong?” Kate leaned into her, putting her arm around Rose’s hips to support herself.  
“My stomach,” she grunted, still holding it with one hand as the pain persisted. “Something with my stomach.” Another bite of the pain flooded her, and she breathed in sharply through her teeth, leaning further over a bit. “Ow, ow, ow,” she whispered, grunting as it pulsed a few more times. Rose patted her chest.  
“Hey, hey, lean back a bit,” she said softly, “let me see.” With an uncomfortable groan, Kate did as Rose told her, held up by her arm around her back. As she wrapped her arm tightly around Rose’s shoulders, they both looked at her stomach, and it instantly hit them both what was causing the pain. Rose slowly looked at her, half scared and half shocked.  
“It’s your udder,” she said slowly, putting her hand just under it. Her thumb barely brushed it, and Kate didn’t need more confirmation when a sudden rush of pleasure replaced the pain at her touch. Her eyes wide, Kate looked at Rose slowly, putting her hand on her shoulder.  
“R-Rose,” she stuttered, “I… I think you might have to milk me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Wow that was cringey. Anyway yep, that's a thing that's gonna happen. I'd like to warn you that next chapter, and you might be able to imagine, WILL GET INTIMATE. Like, twice as intimate as the end of chapter 5. Just wanted to warn you so you aren't caught completely off-guard. Welp, stay tuned for chapter 7, which, as you can probably assume based on its name (which you saw if you read the opening note), will be when Kate is returned to her normal hooman self. How will it happen? You'll find out... *laughs in supervillain*
> 
> Moflrao out.


	9. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a rough process, but Rose and Kate manage to return Kate to normal. For now, all they can do is hope that something like this won't happen again. Of course, as one might know already, this is going to be a fool's hope. The best thing they have for themselves, though, is that next time, they'll be better prepared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaand there she is! Bit of a short chapter admittedly, but there wasn't much else to do and/or say in this chapter other than what you'll read. But, here's the end of their first adventure of the werecow transformation. This will not be the last, of course, but for now, Kate and Rose will have a break. For now... *laughs in supervillain x2*

They thought long and hard about what they should do specifically. It was pretty clear what they had to do, it was just a question of how. At first, Kate tried holding herself up on all fours while Rose put the plastic bucket she’d found under her udder, but the idea was shot down quickly – she couldn’t stand up high enough for the bucket to get under her, and she couldn’t suck in without heavy discomfort.

Eventually, Rose got Kate sat back on a stool next to the kitchen counter, where she leaned back while Rose held the bucket at a slight angle just under her udder. It bewildered them both that now, they were in a situation that was twice as awkward as the first time they had taken their tops off in front of each other (sophomore year of course that would be the most awkward situation they’d face). While Kate tried to assure her that it was alright through her uncomfortable grunts and sharp inhales, Rose couldn’t make herself even barely touch her udder.

“I mean, I’m sorry,” she said when Kate asked her what the problem was, “but I don’t exactly feel comfortable touching my girlfriend’s udder, which is made twice as uncomfortable of a situation by the fact that my girlfriend has an udder in the first place!” She stepped away and covered her face, breathing deeply for a few seconds. Kate reached forward as well as she could and put a hand on her shoulder.

“R-Rose,” she grunted, getting her attention, “really, don’t worry about it. It’s just gonna get worse if you don’t do it. You don’t even have to look at me if you don’t want to, just don’t be shy, please.” She felt a sharp spike of pain flood her as she breathed in, and she let out almost a complete moan as she leaned her head back. This was enough to convince Rose in only a second, and she bit her knuckle and took another deep breath before sighing, reaching forward and slowly taking one of Kate’s udders. The pain she was feeling was immediately and entirely replaced by a flood of overwhelming pleasure, and Kate moaned out loud as she squirmed on the stool.

“Y-you alright?” asked Rose, drawing back quickly. Sucking in air quickly, Kate nodded with wide eyes, taking Rose’s wrist and pulling her hand back quickly.

“Y-yes,” Kate groaned as Rose’s hand met her udder again, sending another wave through her. “Yes, just keep going, p-please!” Rose looked at Kate in surprise for a second as she blushed, then she slowly began tugging at it. Kate gasped and practically squealed in her overwhelmed pleasure as each tug not only released the pressure and pain in her stomach but continued flooding her with ecstasy.

“Oh, Rose,” moaned Kate, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, still wriggling in her seat. Each time Rose pulled, Kate swore she could have felt something leave her udder – it was probably milk, but right now she couldn’t care less. She was practically going numb, and she squeezed her fists and tightened her legs as she squirmed and moaned.

“Kate, you’re…” started Rose, but Kate let out a moan she couldn’t hold back which interrupted her.

“J-just please don’t stop,” she groaned, curling her toes and biting her lip, “please! Please keep going!” As if with new excitement and confidence, she felt Rose begin tugging faster and a bit harder, which only made Kate practically scream in pleasure as she felt the spurts grow faster and longer. Finally the feeling was almost orgasmic, and she squeezed Rose’s arm as it flooded over her, then slowly faded away, leaving her a blushing, sweaty, panting mess.

For a while, they were silent as Kaitlynn caught her breath. It was a long time until she finally ventured to open her eyes with a yawn, and when she did she saw Rose beaming at her with both hands on each of her shoulders.

“Hey champ,” she giggled, clearly overjoyed by her tone (plus they both knew she never called Kate “champ”), “how you feeling?” Kate put a hand on her wrist, smiling.

“A lot less painful than before,” she said, brushing back her hair. Rose let out a full laugh, cupping Kate’s cheek.

“Well, I hope you feel back to normal!” she said. Kate lowered her eyebrows for a second, then her eyes went wide for a second as she looked down at her chest. She gasped and laughed when she saw her breasts back to their normal size, and her belly as nearly flat as it ever was. Her skin was back to its normal color, her thighs were their normal size, and her navel was her navel again; the udder was gone. She clenched her fists for a moment in excitement and leapt from the stool into Rose’s arms, and they both laughed as they held each other close for a while. When she looked up at her, Rose held Kate’s face in her hands and kissed her.

“You’re back Katie,” she giggled, holding her close again. Kaitlynn laughed and squeezed Rose around the waist, closing her eyes.

“It’s milking,” she whispered. “You turn me back to normal by milking me.”

******

As soon as their celebration was done, they both saw it best that Kaitlynn get her clothes back on, now that she could fit in them again. Kate ran right to her bag and pulled out her bright blue tank top and sports bra, pulling them on as fast as she could manage.

“Oh, I can fit in my clothes again!” she laughed as Rose laughed along with her. “My boobs aren’t watermelons!” Rose giggled, helping her pull the tank top down over her stomach as Kate pulled on her leggings. As soon as she was dressed, she threw herself back into her arms, giggling.

“Not that big boobs were a problem, of course,” Rose threw in. Kate laughed, shaking her head.

“No, they weren’t,” she said, looking up at her and putting a hand on her chest. “But it definitely helps to fit into your bra.” Rose nodded, taking her wrist and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“It does, yeah,” she said. Kate winked at her, biting her tongue.

“But it was pretty fun to let them out for a while,” she giggled. Rose shrugged, smiling.

“Well, it was pretty fun for me too,” she said. They both laughed and pulled each other back into their hug, closing both their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. Take a shot every time I say that at the end of a chapter XD. Anyway, there's the end of Kate's first transformation. Next chapter we'll go back to wholesome non-sexual stuff, so hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for bearing with me.
> 
> Moflrao out.


	10. Slight Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small delay.

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that no new chapter is coming for today, I'm sorry about that. It's just, whenever I've sat down at my computer today, I've just been like ._. Needless to say, it hasn't been a good day for the old creative juices. I'm gonna get the new chapter up as soon as I can, so expect it sometime before at least Saturday. Again, sorry about that, I really did sit down and write 3 different beginnings for the chapter. Just hasn't been my day. Definitely expect the new chapter to be up before the end of the week though, and thanks for bearing with me!

Moflrao out.


End file.
